Quirks
by EmoCloud
Summary: After war fic. 1x2 Reflection/ get together fic :) YAOI, k? That's a warning, so don't read if ya don't like!


So everybody has strange quirks, right? Well, mine is stranger than most and will most likely be the death of me someday. Considering I'd fought in a couple of wars before I was old enough to even be considered a legal adult, it always struck me as odd that I couldn't get enough of the action.

Yes, I had hated war, but I had never resented the adrenaline rush that had accompanied the fighting during missions and battles. Even the stealth missions or undercover missions had always given me a strange high that I had been unable to obtain while working at the scrapyard on L2 with Hilde after the Marimeia incident.

I had initially disregarded all of Preventers requests in gaining me on their payroll. For a little over a year they had approached me and I had flat out turned them down, even going so far as to tell them to 'fuck off'. I had considered joining briefly after the war, but I held back. That is until the day Heero Yuy had shown up on my front doorstep. He had been just as serious and goddamned handsome as the last time I'd seen him so many months before at the end of the war. He hadn't even asked me if I had wanted to join. When I had answered the door all he had said was "Pack". Part of me knew I should've been annoyed and argued with the order, but in truth I had missed his no nonsense commands. It was a strange quirk, but I followed his single command and within 10 minutes, I had gathered the few belongings I had gained into a single duffle bag and followed him out the door, no questions asked. I knew Heero. I knew he would've already cancelled my lease on the small apartment and taken care of all loose ends.

Now six months after the fact, I embarked on a stealth mission with the still ever so stoic soldier monitoring his movements as he moved undercover through a shady area tailing an arms smuggler who had major dealings in the illegal distribution of mobile suits parts. I was enjoying the perks of Preventers stake outs in a small, cozy hotel room only a few blocks away from where Heero was trailing our target… 'Suspect', I corrected myself as I leaned back and enjoyed the sound of Heero's breathing as he moved quickly into a position to apprehend the targ- suspect. He was always quick and efficient in the take down.

As his breath sped up, I turned off my mic, I then closed my eyes enjoying the image I created in my mind; Heero naked leaning over me, his breathing speeding up as he thrust in and out of me. I had known now for a little over four years, practically since I met him, that I was very attracted to Heero Yuy. He was the reason I had avoided joining Preventers, but the moment he had shown up at my doorstep back on L2 had been one of the happiest days in my life, as pathetic as that sounds. Even though I knew he would never return my feelings, the fact that he had personally shown up to retrieve me had brought back all of the adrenaline I'd missed… both from missions and in being in close proximity with 'Ro again. We'd even become roommates again, much like during the war, and I tried not to feel too guilty that I jerked off every night to thoughts of him…much like I was doing right now.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my half hard cock, slowly bringing it to life with gentle tugs to the rhythm of Heero's ragged breathing. I pictured Heero as I'd seen him yesterday while he'd stripped down in the locker room after our time at the gym. He had been sex on legs. His skin had glistened with sweat, his hair more half hazard than usual and plastered to his forehead from his harsh workout. The lean muscles of shoulders had rippled and bunched as he'd stripped off his shirt, and I had to turn away so he wouldn't notice my growing problem. Now I was taking care of said problem, enjoying my creative imagination. His harsh breathing was the biggest turn on as my imagination became dirtier, images of him pinning me to a wall and thrusting his cock against my ass causing me to whimper out in need.

In my mind, he threw me down on the queen sized hotel mattress, sliding his hands all over my body. I enjoyed thinking of him going down on me and my hand quickened over my erection. I pulled my shirt up and teased one of my nipples imagining him taking my dick into his mouth. I slowly stripped myself of the rest of my clothes still playing with the fantasy in my head.

"Mission Complete," That husky voice purred in my ear, causing my hand to slip and I came back to the present as I noted Heero had apprehended the suspect, and other Preventers had moved in for the take down. He was now free to head back to base. I turned on the mic again and muttered a quick 'roger that 'Ro' before continuing my dirty deed. His breath was still harsh, and I shut my eyes again not bothering to focus on the screen again. I was so close and I just needed to cum.

Moving my laptop with me to the bed, I took off my shirt and leaned back on the mattress focusing once more on Heero's uneven breathing. It still amazed me how far he could run, regardless of how haggard his breathing became, he'd continue running until he dropped. Watching him run laps was hot as fuck. I imagined his sexual prowess would also be hot as fuck.

"Shit," I muttered, as I once again pictured Heero hovering over me and I suddenly had the urge to finger myself. Reaching into my duffel bag I pulled out some lube, it'd always been a worry of mine that it'd be discovered in my bag one day, but with how often I jerked off during these missions I'd taken to carrying it at all times. "God 'Ro, I need you." I muttered picturing his icy gaze raking over me. I had it bad, and I knew it. I wanted him so badly it was almost painful.

I prepped myself quickly, imagining my hands were Heero's as I stroked myself with one hand and thrust and a second finger up my ass with the first. Fuck yea. Heero would be amazing, and as I put the third finger in I imagined Heero thrusting in and out of me. Making me stroke myself faster, harder.

"Almost there," Came Heero's breathy voice and I responded by crying out a harsh 'Fuck yea!' as I felt myself getting closer to climax.

"Fuck yea, ah 'Ro. More!" I groaned as I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of my ass with the ragged beat of my hand fisted around my dick. "Fuck 'Ro, oh fuck, more, yeah harder." I was so close now. Visualizing him lifting my hips and then fucking me into the headboard. Hard.

Suddenly, I felt the bed depress next to my head and my eyes snapped open to gaze in shock at Heero looking down at me his hair plastered to his face and glistening with sweat. He looked hot and I stupidly moaned out at the sudden visual aid in front of me. I kept moving my fingers in and out of my ass in pace with my strokes on my cock until it hit me he was _really_ there and he'd found me with my fingers up my hole while moaning his name. I was dead. He was going to kill me. The fact I wasn't dead yet was a miracle. He looked confused instead of angry. Good. Earned me more time in the long run.

"Duo," My name came out breathy from all of his running and I suddenly didn't care if I died, I quickened the hand fisting my cock and watched the incredulous look as it crossed his face.

"Fuck yea 'Ro…" I groaned as I felt the heat gathering in my stomach. "Shit, yea… I'm gonna-"

"Stop." Suddenly, Heero grabbed my hands stilling them and there was a heated, determined look on his face. I wanted to cry out at my loss of climax. I was embarrassed to some degree, but even more pissed he was going to probably beat the shit outta me without even letting me finish. As I mustered my best glare and prepared to tell him to fuck off, Heero pinned me to the bed and suddenly his lips were on mine. The feel of his lean, muscular body between my parted legs shocked me and I bucked into the warm body above me without thinking. He ripped the head phones off my head and carelessly knocked my laptop onto the floor with a loud _bang_. His steady gaze on me was unapologetic.

I opened my mouth, I have no clue as to what I'd planned to say, but all thought left my head as I felt his warm, slick tongue enter my mouth. Waves of pleasure flowed through me, heady and heavy and I felt the urge to continue masturbating under him as he fucked my mouth with his tongue. As my hand grasped for my cock he pinned in against the bed. I groaned as I felt him grab my other hand and cried out into his mouth as he pulled my fingers out of my ass with a wet sound. I felt the loss and felt pissed and horny at the same time.

I immediately cried out again, this time with pleasure, as he replaced my fingers with his own. He thrusts them in and out of me slowly at first making me keen into his mouth as he continued fucking my mouth with his slick tongue at the same pace as his fingers plunging in and out of me in rapid succession.

"Fuck yea," I groaned into his mouth and he nipped my lip as he moved down my mouth to my neck, kissing and biting as he continued to finger fuck me.

"Louder," Came his throaty reply as he thrust his fingers in harder hitting my prostate. I cried out and bucked against him in response. He continued kissing down my stomach, and I moaned in anticipation as I felt his lips reach the hair just above my swollen cock.

"Please." I found myself begging. I wanted him to suck me off so bad, but instead he ignored my heavy and waiting cock to kiss down the inside of my thigh. I cried out in frustration and almost kicked him when I felt him slip his fingers out of me, but then I froze in surprise as I felt his lips replace his fingers against my entrance.

"H-heero…"

"Relax."

I whimpered and my body tensed as I felt his wet tongue trace my hole, and then in an almost vulgar way, he pushed it in. I grabbed his hair, weaving my fingers through it as he fucked me with his tongue. I didn't feel as filled as I had by his fingers, but the pleasure he induced simply by thrusting that slick muscle in and out of me was mind blowing. I just kept crying out his name as he shifted our positions. He put my legs over my shoulders, sitting up right, and pulling my ass with him. He continued to lick and thrust his tongue into m until I felt like I would fall apart. I just kept screaming for more.

"I want more," He whispered as he pulled his tongue out. I groaned in response and pulled him back up smashing my lips to his in response.

"Fuck me," I growled as I began to grind against him. Pulling down the sweatpants he had worn for his undercover mission, I thrust my hand into his boxer briefs and stroked his cock. It was hard and dripping with pre-cum making my erection pulse in response and a tight feeling formed from the need to cum.

"Ah, Duo…" Heero growled out my name as I jerked him off, still grinding against his hips, but he abruptly halted my hand and leaned back out of my reach. His breathing was as harsh as when he'd been running and his lids were heavy as he looked down at me. I love the flush on his sun bronzed skin and wanted more. I wanted to feel his heat against me, in me. I didn't want him to stop and I protested.

"No…" I whined at the loss of his warmth. I was so damn wound up, I was likely to come if he just commanded it. Oh fuck, that'd be intense… but he didn't command me to come, he leaned back on his haunches and began to strip. I was hard as a diamond as I enjoyed the show. And then he was on me again all lips, teeth, tongue, and hands. He rubbed his cock against mine and I cried out his name in a fit of complete ecstasy, loving the feel of him against my fevered skin.

"Fuck me," I demanded growling into his ear as I nipped down on the lobe, and I felt my cock throb as he moaned in response. I sucked on the soft lobe and then licked it drawing more moans from his mouth, loving the look of him moaning my name with swollen lips. "Fuck me into the mattress with that thick cock of yours, Yuy. I wanna feel you buried in my ass when you- Ah Fuck!"

With no warning at all, Heero pulled my hips up to meet his and thrust into me in one quick motion. I screamed his name in a harsh guttural way as he pushed himself balls deep into me. I felt tears prick my eyes and there was some pain at the sudden intrusion into my body, but damn did it feel good at the same time. I was suddenly very glad I had prepped myself beforehand. That whole Asians are small thing was bullshit, and I almost laughed as I thought of apologizing to 'Fei for constantly making Asian jokes at his expense, but as Heero gave me a funny look and started to pull out, and all thoughts left me.

I immediately brought my hips to meet his, to pull him back into me and loved the feeling as we moved in tandem. It almost surprised me that Heero started his pace so slow, especially after that brutal entrance. I had expected him to be a quick and hard lover, not that I'd ever expected him to actually have sex with me.

"Fuck… Duo. Hnn," Heero groaned as his thrust became harder and faster. He was picking up pace, guiding himself into me with his hands on my hips. I gripped his forearms trying to hold on as his thrusts increased and suddenly felt his cock stroke my prostate, and I was loudly moaning out his name.

"You like i-it when I fuck you, Duo? Fuck yea you do. You like my fat cock pounding your hole, so greedy… pulling me in." Heero growled as he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and thrust harder. I was surprised by the dirty talk, but I'd of been fucking lying if I didn't say it turned me on.

He was able to push deeper in this position and was hitting my prostate with almost every thrust of his cock. I cried out over and over as my body hummed and tensed with each meeting of our flesh. The sound of our skin slapping together rang through the room, and I was so lost to the feel of him moving deeper in and out of my ass, I let out a startled cry when he suddenly flipped us. I found myself straddling his cock while he made shallow movements in me and stroked his hands up and down my body. He looked absolutely breath taking and I felt my pulse quicken, if possible, as his eyes trailed up my body and met mine. They looked predatory, but at the same time strangely warm.

"Ride me, Duo."

I moaned at his command, the no nonsense tone making my heart do backflips. Bracing myself, I began to thrust myself up and down on his hard member. I could feel the slickness seeping out of my ass every time I brought myself almost all the way off him and then impaled myself once more upon his hard flesh. I rode him shamelessly with abandon and was panting, crying out his name as he brought his hips to meet mine.

He pulled one of my hands from his hips and intertwined his with mine and then with his other hand he began stroking my weeping, neglected cock. Between his gentle strokes and the hard slapping of his cock in and out of me I felt myself reach the breaking point. My body shook as I rode out the waves of pleasure, climaxing and shooting my hot seed all over our chests. I collapsed onto him and he sat up holding me tight against his chest and he continued to fuck me. Even spent, the feeling of him moving within of me felt amazing, and I kissed his neck as his muscles tensed and I felt him come with his cock buried balls deep, calling my name as he rode out his orgasm.

We both panted harshly as we held each other, him still buried in my ass and me still leaning heavily against him. I loved the feeling of his hot, sweaty skin flush against mine and his cock filling me entirely. I loved the way I could feel it twitch deep inside me and even the way I could feel Heero's cum dripping out of my ass. This was almost perfect, but now that it was over dread filled me.

Heero had fucked me hard and good just like I'd wanted for so long, but now what? My heart hurt as I thought of him pulling out ad leaving, maybe threatening me never to tell a soul of this altercation. Another thought flashed through me as I thought of the pretty, pink princess. I'd thought he was straight, but he'd just given me the best sex of my life, bar none. I began to sit up to pull away, although reluctantly, but I paused as Heero's grip tightened around me. I froze as he said, "Don't…I've wanted this for so long." I stared down at the top of Heero's head, his face was buried in my chest, and I wondered what he was thinking. "I wanted you."

"Me?" I asked incredulous. Heero had wanted me. He nodded against my chest and I had the weird urge to comfort him.

"Why do you think Preventer's kept sending agents to recruit you, even after you told them off?"

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart speedup and Heero looked up at me with a nervous smirk.

"Une gave up month ago. I wanted you. I forced her hand because…because I love you."

"No, fuckin' way…" I was in shock. I wanted to run and hide… but yet I found the shy way Heero was speaking, and the way he gently rubbed my back as he spoke very endearing, and so I fought my instinct for flight. Then his words registered and I could see the uncertainty in Heero's deep, too blue eyes. "You love me?" I questioned a little surprised by how stern my voice sounded. I felt myself tensing. If I couldn't run my body was used to fight.

"Yes." His gaze was very serious as he stared back into my eyes and I relaxed again. "I love you. I was uncertain of these… feeling during the war, but I understand them now. I love you… and I'm very attracted to you." He added the last part as if to assure me of something.

"Well, I sure as shit hope so, 'Ro. Otherwise you'd be the first straight guy to have fucked me into the mattress without actually wanting this ass." Heero smiled in response and pinched my ass earning a glare and reciprocated bite on the ear.

"After seeing that little show of yours…" I laughed as he whistled and gave me a lecherous grin I'd never seen before.

"Hey, next time I'll charge you!" I teased. His eyebrows rose, I response and I realized he thought I was serious. "Damn it ' Ro, I'm not a hooker, asshole!" I glared punching him on the shoulder. "It was a joke."

Heero opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. We both automatically reached for our weapons, even after years out of wartime our reflexes as Gundam pilots never faltered. I momentarily felt the loss of Heero's warmth in me and against me, but then I let my soldier mode take over.

Heero opened his mouth to call out a warning to whoever was on the other side of the door when we heard a familiar laugh.

"Stand down you two." Came Quatre's voice with unhidden humor.

"Q!" I suddenly felt embarrassed at my state of undress and moved to pull on clothes. Fuck, Q would tease me about this forever. Heero apparently didn't have the same sense to guard his modesty.

He was in serious, soldier mode when he opened the door and glared at Quatre. Quatre's mouth gaped open as he stared at Heero's state of undress and I glared too as I noted him checkout my man's package. Wait, my man's? Shit, when did I get possessive? Probably sometime between him fucking me and having him profess his feelings to me. I found myself feeling jovial as I realized he had told me not once, but twice he love me! Hell yea!

"Did you need something Q-bean?" I asked as I moved up behind Heero and held him. I was becoming hard again as Heero leaned back against me. I had only managed to put on my boxers when Heero had opened the door and now having his naked ass pressed invitingly against me was a major turn on. Heero turned a little and gave me a lazy smile making Quatre's eyes go round with surprise and then he seemed to remember something.

"Um, yes. Both of your microphones are still on and Wufei is freaking out over the comm link," Quatre said, and his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "Also he said to tell you 'Yuy, turn off your damn camera on your fucking jacket, I have a wife and don't want to see your ass outside of the locker room!' "Quatre smiled as he quoted Wufei.

"He knows he likes it," I laughed knowing he could hear me. Shit… They'd all heard me. And 'Ro…. Fuck, talk about embarrassing.

"I want a copy of this mission tape. And the audio." Heero said in his no nonsense tone. My eyebrows rose at the command and Quatre seemed taken aback.

"Um, Ok." He blushed again.

"Dismissed," Heero said still in his serious tone and then he smiled, making my heart swell. "And tell no one to bother us again. I need to debrief Duo on… the mission's-"

"I get it," Quatre laughed awkwardly still blushing and holding up one hand to silence 'Ro. "Just turn off your microphones… and the camera. You'll have copies of the mission…reports tomorrow."

Heero nodded and shut the door moving to turn off the mics and camera. I laughed to myself at the idea we had bugged the room ourselves without even thinking about it, and then felt myself go red as I realized half of the department had probably heard and maybe even seen that… Well, shit.

"Mission complete. Surveillance terminated." He smiled as he moved back beside me and smiled.

I smiled back and kissed him. "Heero, I love you."

"Good, I should have walked in on you masturbating sooner," He whispered against my lips and my eyes went big.

"You knew!"

"I always have my own cameras setup in the observation rooms." He laughed and pulled me back to kiss me again.

"Hey, 'Ro?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go home, I wanna see if there's anything interesting on the TV."

"TV?"I laughed as he seemed surprised.

"Yea, I was thinking a dirty movie starring a blue, eyed Japanese demi-god and a rough, rugged braided soldier. What do you think?"

"It's a date."

**Hiya everyone! Hope you enjoyed my one-shot :) Much thanks to my wonderful beta CaseyCuervo (^.^) 3 Cuervo's a great beta and an awesome friend... thanks for getting on me about chapter 10 of UnCon and for being awesome CC! (^.6) **

**Review and let me know what ya think or I may not find the energy to write no morz!**


End file.
